The present invention relates to a cable clip and in particular to a clip for holding a plurality of cables, in a particular relationship to one another.
The main connection point into a computer network is via network switches. Devices such as servers, storage, computers, printers and other end user devices connect to the network by the means of a network switch, typically using copper or fiber Ethernet cables. End devices use a local port in the wall or floor, the building cabling is then terminated on patch panels in a communications cabinet. It is there where a vast amount of network cables are used to connect from patch panel to network switch. Also in computer data centers a multitude of network switches connect back to larger distribution or core network switches in the most commonly used network architecture model. Virtualization is now common place in today's data centers which also means that many servers have their own network switches built in, which now increases the number of cables that need to be managed. In larger end user locations and data centers, hundreds of cables connect into network switches in each communications cabinet.
If there is a requirement to carryout work on a network switch it may be necessary to remove some or all of the cables connected to one or more sets of network switch ports. Typically, a network has accompanying documentation in which the network architecture is recorded. Sometimes a technician is tasked with replacing a particular network switch, due to failure, upgrade or some other reason. When this replacement is required, before removing the cables from the switch, each cable must be labelled. Even if the documentation is deemed to be up to date, each cable is usually checked and re-documented or a confirmation of location is recorded before removing the cable for the work to take place. This takes considerable time and usually involves two technicians, one labelling individual cables and the other checking and updating the network architecture documentation to speed up the task.
Even in a well maintained communications cabinet the vast amount of cables makes the task of removing and refitting a number of cables from and to specific configured switch ports a difficult and time consuming task. It is also common place to find that cables running into a communications cabinet do so in an untidy manner, which makes the task even more difficult and takes even more time.
Network switch ports tend to be grouped together, typically in fours or multiples of four, sixes or multiples of sixes, and eights or multiples of eight. For example, a forty-eight network switch may comprise of four columns each comprising two 6 port switch modules mounted one above the other.
A cable retention clip is described in WO2008/072004. The clip comprises two separable parts. The cables are held in cable guide members in one part of the clip. The clip is designed to attach to tray.
It would be desirable to provide an improved means of securing a plurality of cables in a particular order. In particular it would be desirable to provide a means of securing a plurality of cables in a particular order with a particular spacing between the so secured cables.
The present invention seeks to provide such a device in the form of a clip.